


Wonderland: The Real story

by Crazykat100



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: Once upon a time a girl started a rebellion in another world. Now it's up to her son to finish it! When 10 year old Quinn's mother dies his world starts to fall apart. Years later Quinn is 19 and is being forced to marry a girl he doesn't know. When he finds a letter from his mother it leads him on a unforgettable journey, down the rabbit hole and into the heart of Underland! Will he be able to free underland from the red Queen. And will he able to slay the Jabberwocky once and for all.
Relationships: Quasimodo (HoND)/Original Character(s)





	1. Prologue:Once Upon A Time

You've probably heard this story before Right? About the scared little girl Alice who found herself lost in a place she called wonderland. Well that same little girl returned to wonderland and started a rebellion against its evil ruler the red Queen or as you all know her the Queen of hearts. Alice almost won but the red queen had a secret weapon. The Jabberwocky! A terrifying dragon like beast. The beast outnumbered them, but Alice Was prepared and she almost killed the beast had the red queen not interfered. Alice was shot with a poisoned arrow.

She would have died if it weren't for the white queen. Alice had no choice but to leave. But she never did. For she soon fell in love with a man in her world. The man's name was Damien Grey and he was an artist. They married and soon Alice was expecting a child. However the child was not what anyone expected. "It's a boy!" She heard her husband whisper in her ear. Alice laid sweating in her bed she could hear the sound of her newborn son crying. "D-Damion?" She cried her husbands name out. "Shhh, my love I'm here." She smiled up at her husband his green eyes gleaming in the dim light.

Alice sat up much to her husband's dismay. "I want to see him." Alice my love please- your not well. I want to see my son! He sighed and took a small bundle and held it out to her. Alice lifted the blanket and gasped.Her son was not what she expected. The poor boy had a disfigured face and a crooked spine. She stared at the baby in silence. "Something must have gone wrong." I'm sorry my love. The deformed red-haired baby opened its eyes and smiled up at its mother. Alice smiled at her newborn son. "He's perfect", Alice said stunning both her husband and the doctor. She's delirious. The doctor said. The doctor tried to take the child from her arms, but she refused to let go.

I-I want to keep him. Damion looked at his wife concerned. "Are you sure?" People have judged me for less. I wont do the same to my son. He nodded. Of course. What are you going to name him? She thought for a moment and smiled.

Quinn. A unique name for a unique boy. She said smiling down at her son. For the next few years, the boy grew up happy and content with his parents. Alice not wanting to expose her son to the life she had lived in decided to keep her son hidden from the outside world.

Her husband bought a large mansion in the country far from the rest of society. The boy spent his childhood running around the gardens and playing pretend. The boy, like his mother had a very vivid imagination.

His favorite person in the whole word was his mother. He would spend hours listening to her stories. She had traveled the world. She once owned her own trade company and even had her own ship. But she had given it all up to take care of him.

Quinn's favorite story however was the stories of Wonderland, a place his mother had gone to many times before. There were talking animals and magic and anything you could possibly imagine. He even imagined that he visited wonderland with his mother. "Mother" Yes my dear. Have you ever gone back to wonderland? Only a few times. Don't you remember you were there to. Oh right. Can we go back tomorrow.

I'm sorry sweetheart but we cant. Why not the 9-year-old asked pouting. It's not safe there right now. Bad things are happening. But one day everything will get better. I hope I can go back one day. Maybe you can. But tragedy soon struck for Alice grew gravely ill. The little boy cried as he stood at his mother's bedside. "Don't forget about wonderland Quinn. Promise me you wont forget." The ten-year-old boy nodded tearfully. I promise.

But he soon forgot about his dreams of the past of his childhood fantasies. He grew up. The news of Alice's death reached wonderland, Or Underland as it was called by those who lived there. Alice's friends mourned her death, but they knew that the hope for Underland lay in her son Quinn. And its on this day Nineteen years later that our story truly begins!


	2. Chapter 1: Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet Quinn are main Character who learns some shocking news and attends his first ever party as well as learning some surprising secrets and meeting a new friend as well as learning that his childhood fairytale is very very real!
> 
> Enjoy!

Quinn spent most of his life hidden away in his family's mansion. However when his mother died he lost all of what made him happy. He mostly stayed inside and read he still loved to read. His father hired a tutor for his son, so he at least had a decent education.

Not that the boy paid much attention during his lessons. To busy day dreaming. He was just like his mother. However the boy was no longer a boy anymore, but a man he was now 19. Damion sighed as he looked at the letter in his hand and at his son as he sat in the garden.

He wanted the best for his son. He wanted his son to have the perfect life. But now it was time for him to grow up. He wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man now. Damion looked down at the letter again.

It was from an old friend Hamish Ascot. His daughter was about the same age as his son. Which is why his his old friend suggested an arranged marriage. He remembered his wife Alice had turned down Hamish's Marriage proposal a long time ago which is why he rarely talked to him.

Now his old friend was suggesting his daughter marry his son. It was all a little strange. Of course he had been worried that no woman would ever want to look at his son much less marry him.

He was desperate, however. He wanted his son to have the life he never had. He had grown up poor and had to struggle to get were he was now. He wanted his son to have the perfect life, even if he didn't….look perfect.

He sighed he had already accepted now came the hard part of telling his son. Damion sighed. He wouldn't take the news well. He was to much like his mother. Stubborn. Free spirted. He sighed.

"Father?" He turned to see Quinn standing in the door way. The boy having noticed his fathers strange behavior. "Come Here son." He motioned for his son. "I have great news." After the boy heard his fathers "Great news" However he was not happy.

What?! "Isn't this great?" Maybe for you, Quinn mumbled under his breath. Father I barley know this girl. "What if she hates me?!" Well she doesn't really have a choice in the matter I suppose.

Father….don't make me do this. "You don't have a choice." He sighed placing a hand on his sons shoulder. "Quinn." The boy looked away. "Son I'm not going to be here forever I just want to make sure your safe and happy.

I'm happy now! Please father don't force me to do something I don't want to do. I'm sorry but the decisions already made. Tomorrow is the girls birthday. "It's a masquerade ball. I already got you a mask. Your going. But-End of discussion."

The next evening Quinn sat in his room thinking about what he had just been forced into. He looked at the mask in his hand it was smooth and white and covered his entire face. "Quinn its time hurry up!" Quinn sighed. "Might as well get it over with."

Quinn sat in the carriage looking down at his feet. "Son I know your nervous." Don't worry you'll be fine. Quinn didn't look up. Now I have a gift for you. "A gift?" Quinn asked curiously. "That got your attention did it?" The man said chuckling.

"Your not getting it now." I'll give it to you later. At midnight, during the unmasking. Quinn gulped remembering that at midnight everyone took off their masks and that was something he wasn't looking forward to. "Don't worry it will be fine." You'll see. Quinn looked out the window as the scenery blurred past him as they rode on.

Meanwhile in the Ascot family mansion a young girl sat in front of her bedroom window waiting nervously for her masquerade ball to start.

She had heard whisperers from some of her servants that the ball was nothing more than her engagement party. Isabella Ascot was not Quite happy about this. Not at all.

Her father had apparently promised her hand in marriage to the son of his old friend Damion Grey. She pleaded with her father that she did not want to marry a complete stranger, but he simply told her to as she was told.

She hated this arranged marriage. And what's worse she heard whispers amongst the servants that Lord Grey's son was hideously deformed. Not that she judged people based on their appearances. For all she knew her new husband might actually be nice.

She decided not to judge this stranger and decided to make her own assumptions based on what she saw rather than what she heard.

She stood looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red and gold dress and red shoes. On her face sat a gold mask the top lined with red lace a ruby sat in the center. A red flower sat neatly on the corner of the mask.

She almost didn't recognize the woman behind the mask. Her blonde hair was pinned up in a neat bun. "You look almost like a princess mam." The servant girl dressing her said. "Yes I suppose I do. Isabela looked out the window at the long line of carriages. "Its time!"

Quinn Got out of the carriage. He looked up at the large mansion much larger than the one he grew up in. He was lucky no one could see his face. Besides the mask he was also wearing a heavy black cloak over his clothes. Mostly to hide his crooked form.

He took a deep breath. "I can do this." His father stepped out of the carriage next. He wore a black mask. "Are you ready?" The boy nodded. Don't worry you'll be fine. Besides, I hear your future wife is vey pretty.

He sighed. "Lets just get this over with." As they walked in a man announced them. Lord Damion grey and his son. The people looked up but then became distracted as the party continued.

For the next few hours he stood off to the side of the ball room trying to look as if he belonged. Soon however the music died down and he saw his future wife. She was dressed in a long red and gold ball gown . Her blonde hair pinned up in a neat bun. Her face covered by a gold mask.

Though he could not see her face he could tell she was breathtakingly stunning. He hoped that she wouldn't find him he didn't need to make a fool out of himself tonight.

However he soon felt uncomfortable as some people began to take notice of him. He decided to leave as he rushed out of the ballroom and down a random hall. However what he didn't notice was that his future wife had noticed him flee.

Isabela was talking to some of her friends when she notice movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw a man wearing a white mask run from the ball room. How odd. She thought to herself.

Then she realized something. What if this man was the one she was supposed to marry? She decided to follow the man she left the ballroom searching for her supposed fiancé. She wondered what he looked like.

Was he as deformed as people said? She wasn't sure. But she wasn't going to judge this man based on rumors. For all she knew he could be really nice. She decided she wouldn't judge this man. Just because he was deformed that didn't mean he wasn't human.

Meanwhile Quinn finally found a quite room. The room was partially vacant except for a sofa and a few paintings that lined the wall. There where doors that led out to what looked to be a garden. He laid down his back to the door that led to the hallway his mask covering his face as he fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Isabela searched for her supposed future husband accidently running into her future father-in-law instead. Oh Lady Isabela might I have a word with you. Oh of course. "I was wondering if you've seen my son by any chance.

No Sir Grey I'm afraid I haven't had the privilege of meeting him yet. "Well when you see him can you give him this, He said handing her a small package. It was a gift from his mother before she….Before she passed.

I figured what better gift to give my son. I was going to wait for his wedding day but I figured why not today instead. Thank you lord Grey I will give this to him when I see him. She said giving a small Curtsy.

She looked at the Envelope tied to the package. For Quinn. It said in gold lettering. So that's his name Quinn a interesting name for an interesting young man. She peered into each and every room until finally she found him.

She saw a figure lying with there back to her on a sofa in the center of the room. She hesitantly stepped into the room trying to make as little noise as possible. She stepped toward the sleeping figure.

She could not see his face as his back was to her, but she could tell he was different. He was wearing a white mask which covered his entire face. The rest of his face was hidden by the hood of his long black cloak.

She set the present on the ground and tapped him on the shoulder startled from his sleep the Young man pulled away from her. She frowned at this but said nothing. Instead she set the package on the ground.

She was about to walk away when she decided to speak to this stranger. "You don't have to marry me if you don't want to." I'm not to happy about marrying a complete stranger either but….But perhaps we could be friends.

"I…..I don't even know your name." She smiled softly. "Isabela." Its Isabella. He smiled. "You have a beautiful name." She smiled back thank you. And your name is Quinn right? How did you-Your father gave me a package and an envelope with your name on it.

She sighed. I'll leave you now. You must want to be alone. But ill come back around midnight. If your alright with that. He turned to look at her the white masked face simply nodded. He waited till he could no longer hear her footsteps and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

He took off his mask with a sigh of relief glad that he didn't have to hide his face right now. He noticed the package at his feet. He opened the envelope first it was a letter from his father.

"My dear son this is the last gift your mother ever gave you I hope it brings you much joy and happiness on your wedding day. Your mother would be proud.

He opened the package and gasped in shock. Sitting inside the box was a dark blue leather-bound book. A golden letter A was engraved on the front.

It….It was his mothers diary. He flipped the leather-bound diary open and flipped through the pages he barley read them he couldn't believe his father had found this! He started to cry tears blurring his eyes.

In his carelessness however he accidently knocked the diary of the sofa. He tried to catch it but it fell to the ground as he was picking it up he noticed a paper had come lose. He gasped it was a letter from his mother and it was addressed….to him!

My dearest Quinn you are no longer the little boy who always asked me so many Questions but a young man. But still there are so many questions left unasked. Do you remember all the stories I told you when you were little?

Quinn looked at the letter confused. What was she talking about. Which stories? He looked back down at the letter and continued reading it.

The stories about wonderland do you remember them? Well those stories weren't fairy tales. Those stories were true! Wonderland is real !

Quinn stared at the letter in shock. Was his mother telling the truth? He remembered he would always dream of the magical place when he was little. He only dreamed of it one other time. The day after his mother died.

He remembered being so scared and feeling so alone. He thought it had been a dream, but he remembered his father had found him sound asleep in the garden. He wondered what if he had actually gone to wonderland? Did it actually exist?!

He could remember the odd friends in his mothers make believe world. A strange man with pale white skin and wild red hair who always wore a top hat and spoke like a mad man. A grinning cat that had the ability to turn invisible. He looked back at the letter and continued to read the rest of the letter.

I know to you a must sound like a madwomen, but I assure you I am completely sane. You probably might not remember it you were so young. But I did not tell you the truth.

Wonderland or Underland as it is actually called is in the middle of a terrible war! It is ruled over by a cruel and wicked queen. I started a rebellion in Underland but hat to flee.

You are Underlands only hope. You must travel to Underland and defeat the red queen and free Underland from her tyranny. The hope of an entire world rests on you.

Quinn dropped the letter shocked. He didn't want to read anymore. This was crazy! Wonderland, Underland whatever she called it was nothing more than a story! A childhood fantasy! Right?

He looked up as a clock chimed somewhere nearby. It was almost midnight. He slid his mask back on and picked up the fallen letter. It was then that he noticed a small sentence scribbled on the back.

Underland isn't to hard to find. Just follow the white rabbit.

"Follow the white rabbit? "what did she mean? What white rabbit? It was then he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. He looked out at the garden but saw nothing. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin.

Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. He sighed somewhat relieved. It was only Isabela she had returned like she promised. What's that she asked. He hid the letter. "I-Its nothing just a letter from my mother.

Oh. I'm sorry forgive me for being rude. No I-Its alright. Suddenly the clock struck twelve. "Its Midnight." She said taking of her gold mask. He gasped. She was even more beautiful then he realized.

While he was distracted she reached for his mask. He pulled away alarmed. Please, she said softly. If were going to be married I at least want to see the face of the man I'm marrying. He didn't fight her as she removed the white mask.

She gasped not afraid or disgusted but surprised. He snatched the mask from her hands and tried to cover his face "I-I'm sorry I- She placed her hand on his own pulling the mask away from his face.

She looked at him apologetically. "No I should be the one to apologize." I was just surprised that's all. You actually don't look that bad. R-Really? She nodded. He sighed relived. They spent a while just talking and getting to know each other.

However he became distracted by movement out of the corner of his eye. Quinn? Quinn? Huh? He turned to look at Isabella confused. "Are you ok?" I-I'm sorry I guess I'm a bit distracted. "What were you thinking about?"

My mother. She died when I was ten. Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. "You must miss her." I do. What was her name? He smiled. Alice. Her name was Alice Kingsleigh. She looked slightly surprised. My father once proposed to a girl named Alice Kingsleigh, but she turned him down.

That sounds like something my mother would do. She was free spirted. She hated being forced into something she didn't like. She smiled. I really like you Quinn. You're the kindest man I ever met. She Kissed him on the cheek.

He turned bright red. "I should go, my father will be looking for me. Goodnight. G-Goodnight. He said smiling as she left. He sighed as he laid back down. Suddenly he heard a rustling noise from the bushes outside.

He tried to ignore it when he felt something brush his face. He Opened his eyes coming face to face with a rabbit. But not just any rabbit. Sitting in front of him was a white rabbit wearing a blue jacket.

The rabbit held up a gold pocket watch in front of him. " Tick tock" Quinn. "Time is of the essence. We mustn't be late." And with that the rabbit jumped of the sofa and ran into the garden.

Quinn blinked and rubbed his eyes. Was he dreaming. He opened his eyes the rabbit was still standing outside the door waiting for him. "Don't just stand there looking at my like that" Hurry! "Y-You just talked!"

"Of course I did now come on!" Underland awaits! Underlands Real?! "Of course it is! Didn't your mother teach you anything. Y-You knew my mother? Of course everyone knew Alice. She's our hero.

Now come on Underland wont save itself! The rabbit took of into the garden. Wait! He dropped his mask and packed his mothers diary and her letter into the satchel he had brought with him and ran after the rabbit.

"Try and keep up with me boy!" The rabbit laughed as he ran into a hedge maze. He followed the rabbit to the center of the maze. Without a single word the rabbit dove into a large hole beneath an old oak tree. Wait! But it was to late. The rabbit was gone.

He got down on his hands and knees to get a better look at the hole. It looked big enough to swallow a person whole. He looked back at the garden and then back into the hole. What should I do? The rabbit said Underland needs me. Should I go?

What did my mother mention in her letter. An Evil Queen? Could he really free the magical land of his childhood from tyranny. He didn't have a choice! My mother must have been preparing me for this my whole life. This is my destiny!

He took a deep breath and slid into the hole. Suddenly he realized there was no bottom and he fell tumbling down into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: Down The RabbIt Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Quinn Falls into a strange room and unlocks a door to a whole other world.

Down, down, down into the darkness Quinn fell. Objects floated around him. Everything from books to shelves filled with jars. He even almost hit his head on a piano. He Fell on a bed floating in the air and bounced off it finally falling onto solid ground.

Quinn got unevenly to his feet as he tried to regain his balance. This room. It….It looked familiar somehow. Like….from a dream. What if this was a dream. What if he was sound asleep in back in the mansion.

This definitely felt like a dream. He looked around the room in amazement and wonder. He was in a circular room the white walls covered in moss and grass. The floor was a black and white diamond pattern.

Surrounding on all sides of the room where doors. He rushed to the first one and tried to open it but was locked from the inside. He tried all the doors, but they would not unlock. He began to panic. "Its only a dream." It has to be!

It was then however that he noticed something hidden behind a dark red curtain. He moved it aside to reveal a small door, much to small for him to crawl through. He tried to open it but was locked as well.

He looked around the room only to notice a small glass table behind. It had a key on it. He snatched the key off the table and fit it into the lock. The door opened and what he saw on the other side was unbelievable.

He closed the door and sat down saddened. "How am I going to get through the door?" He asked aloud. "I'm to big!" Suddenly he noticed something glinting from the glass table. He picked up a glass bottle with clear liquid inside.

On a small tag attached to the bottle, were the words "Drink Me." Quinn looked around the room. It was empty all except for him. How did the bottle get here. However little did he know he wasn't entirely alone.

"Is he going to drink or just stand there staring at it"? A voice asked. Shhh! Other voices responded hushing their friend. He opens the bottle and sniffs it. It doesn't smell to appetizing but what choice did he have?!

"Its only a dream" He told himself yet again. "Nothing bad can happen in a dream. Right?" He takes a drink shudders, gags, and coughs from the taste. It definitely did not taste good at all. "Why did I think that was a good idea?"

However he soon noticed that the table was getting larger. "What's…What's happening to me?!" He looked at his surroundings Everything was ginormous compared to him. He realized shocked that he had shrunk!

On the bright side his clothes had shrunk with him strangely enough. However as he tried to open the small door he realized it was locked. Oh no. He had forgotten that he'd locked it before he drank the potion.

Which means….He looked up at the glass table. He could see the key sitting on the table. He must have left it there when he drank the potion. He smacked his forehead. "You idiot!" Now how am I supposed to…an idea came to him then.

He tried to climb the table while the voices on the other side of the small door whispered franticly. "You'd think he would remember this from the first time he was here by himself." Whispered one voice.

"You've brought the wrong Quinn." Another voice snapped. "It is him. I'm certain of it. He's the only one I could find. He definitely looks like him." Quinn tries to climb the leg of the table but loses his grip and falls down.

He sighs frustrated "Its hopeless!" Suddenly he notices a small box sitting next to him. He looks around but the room is still empty. "If this is some sort of prank, I'm not finding it very funny! He said annoyed.

In the small glass box was a small white cake with the words "Eat me." Written in black icing. He sighs and looks at the key up on the table. If the potion made him shrink perhaps he would grow bigger if he at some of the cake. It couldn't hurt to try.

He takes a small bite of the cake. It was so good that he took another bite. Unfortunately the second bite was a mistake. He started to grow and grow until his head hit the sealing. Ow. He said rubbing his head. "Great now I'm a giant", he complained.

He picked up the small golden key from the table and walks over to the little door and slides the key in the lock. "I'm telling you he's the wrong Quinn." Snapped a small voice. Give him a chance another voice argued.

Quinn drank the potion and shrunk once more. Turning the key in the lock he opened the door and stepped into the amazing world on the other side.


	4. Chapter3: Underland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quinn finds himself in a strange new world with even stranger new friends and discovers a shocking destiny.

Quinn stares at the world around him in shock. He enter a fantastical and beautiful world. The world around him is bizarre and yet strangely beautiful. The garden he stands in is brown and withered and covered in tangled vines, its statues broken and overgrown. The mossy fountain in front of him lay silent.

Quinn hears a loud sneeze and stares in amazement as a large green pig rushes by him. He sees flowers that tower over him. Their faces almost human. He sees enormous insects rush by him. One of them looked like a small rocking horse with insect like wings.

"Where am I?! "See I told you he was the right Quinn!" He turns around to see a group of strange characters staring right at him. Standing behind him were a dodo bird with eye glasses and a walking stick, the white rabbit, a young female mouse and two boys who looked exactly alike.

Dee and Dum where stitched on their collars. "I am not convinced." The little white mouse says glaring at him. The White Rabbit throws up his hands. In aggravation. How is that for gratitude? I've been up there for weeks trying to find him. There is hardly anyone up there with his name he's the only one I found!

"I'm still not convinced." He said her name. The small white mouse looked up at him as if trying to see some sort of resemblance. "He definitely looks like him." Said a flower. He must be! The white mouse said.

"Am….Am I dreaming?" The all turn to look at him and laugh. "He's definitely like his mother" chuckled a flower. She thought she was dreaming to when she came back hear back when she was 19."

Who are you? He asks them confused. One of the twins shake his hand and speaks very fast. "I'm Tweedlee he's Tweedledum." The stranger said pointing to his brother. "Contrariwise. I'm Tweedledum he's Tweedledee." Says the other brother.

He stares at them confused. "Uh nice to meet you." He says beyond confused. "We should consult Absolem." The dodo replies. "Exactly, Absolem will know who he is." Who? Quinn asks still confused.

Tweedledee puts out his arm to him. "I'll escort you." Dum pulls him away from Dee. "It's not your turn." Says Dee angrily. They tug him between them. "Leave off."

Tweedledee. Says tugging on one of his arms. "Let go!" Says Tweedledum tugging on the other arm. They loose their grip on his arm and he manages to scramble away as the twins start to argue.

"Are they always like this?" He asked the white Rabbit. "Family trait." He turns to the twins. "You can both escort." Quinn was about to argue but decided to just go with it. The flowers glared at him and gossiped about him as he walked past.

"Who is this Absolem?" Quinn asked curiously. "He's wise. He's absolute." Answered the white Rabbit. "He's Absolem." The twins replied at the same time. They soon enter a forest of tall mushrooms surrounded by blue mist.

Sitting on a large mushroom smoking a hookah is a large blue Caterpillar. "Who are you?" The caterpillar asks him as the white Rabbit pushes him towards him. Absolem? He asks looking nervously up at the Caterpillar.

"You're not Absolem. I'm Absolem." The Caterpillar says annoyed. "The question is...who are YOU?" He blows smoke rings in his face. Causing him to cough. "I'm Quinn he says meekly looking nervously up at the caterpillar.

"We shall see." He looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that? I ought to know who I am!" The caterpillar glared down at him. "Yes, you ought. Stupid boy."

Hey! I'm not- Unroll the Oraculum. The caterpillar said to the white rabbit. "The Oraculum, Being a Calendrical Compendium of Underland. Said the white rabbit.

The white rabbit unrolls a large scroll covered in illustration. Each drawing has a date. "it's a calendar. Quinn says. Compendium the Caterpillar corrects him annoyed. "It tells of each and every day since the Beginning."

"Today is Griblig day in the time of the Red Queen." The white rabbit said pointing to the illustration. It showed him looking at the illustration. He backed away alarmed. "Show him the Frabjous day." The what? He say confused.

The white rabbit turns the scroll further into the future. "Frabjous being the day you slay the Jabberwocky." Absolem said. Sorry? "Slay the...what?" Quinn asked both puzzled and alarmed. They point at the illustration.

It shows someone in armor slaying a terrifying dragon like beast. As he looks closer he realizes something shocking. "Its…Its me! "Of course its you boy!" Says Absolem. Who else would it be. That sword you see in the picture is called the vorpal sword. "It belonged to your mother."

He looked at Absolem shocked. "No other swords can kill the Jabberwocky." No how. Said Tweedledee. "If it ain't Vorpal, he ain't dead." Said Tweedledum. Quasi sees his face in the drawing his eyes filled with rage. He backed away alarmed.

"That's not me." He says alarmed. I knew it! The white mouse said. "Resolve this for us, Absolem." Is he the right Quinn? Is he the one we've been waiting for. Absolem looks him in the eyes then speaks.

"Not yet." What does that mean? The white mouse asks confused. Absolem turns to look at him. "You have much fear in your heart." "If you are ever to defeat the Jabberwocky and save Underland then you must let it go!"

"So it is him then?" Asked the white mouse. Yes. Absolem said. "I knew it!" The white rabbit said" "But I've never killed anything in my life!" The boy pleaded. "What do I do?" You must let go of your fear. "embrace your destiny or Underland….will be no more.

That's some good advice. Said the white mouse. Maybe you should follow it. "But this isn't real!" It's a dream." And I'm going to close my eyes and you'll all be gone! He said closing his eyes counting to three.

"One, two, three!" He opens his eyes their still there. Staring at him as if he's crazy. He pinches his arm. Ow! He's still here! That's strange that usually works. The Dormouse pulls a long sharp hat pin from her scabbard wielding it like a sword.

"I could stick you if that would help." "Actually that might work." Thanks. My pleasure. She stabs him in the ankle with relish. "Ow! Hey. He hears a loud thunderous roar echo in the distance as a ferocious looking beast bursts through a nearby wall of mushrooms. Bandersnatch! Tweedledee shouts. Run! The white rabbit shouts as they all run away in terror.


	5. Chapter  4: The Mad Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Quinn finally realizes he's not dreaming and makes some new friends as well as some enemies. However, when his new friend gets caught he makes a plan to go and rescue him. Will he succeed? find out next time!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> 😁

Quinn stared at the massive beast in disbelief and terror. It had a huge furry body with the head of a rabid bulldog. Drool oozed from his squashed muzzle. His fur was caked with what looked to be dried blood. His teeth were similar to a shark some teeth were cracked and broken and stained with blood. A foul stench emanated from the beast.

Quinn watched from behind a mushroom as his new friends tried to escape. However, soldiers soon appeared from the mushrooms. They were dressed in blood-red armor and carried heavy looking red spears. They kind of reminded him of playing cards.

The playing card guards managed to capture some of his new friends including the white rabbit. Instead of staying, however, he runs. However, the Bandersnatch isn't far behind him. He stops as something occurs to him.

"Wait. It's only a dream." He told himself. "Nothing can hurt me in a dream." He turns around to face it as it barrels toward him. Meanwhile, the dormouse hides behind a tree. "What is he doing? The mouse says glaring at the foolish boy as he just stands there as the beast charges toward him.

The Bandersnatch opens its drooling muzzle ready to devour the boy whole. "Run, you great lug!" The dormouse shouts as she jumps onto the large beast as she stabs out its eye with her small sword.

The beast roars in his face as its claws rake his arm. He cries out in pain. Quinn looks at the three claw marks on his arm. It was at that moment that he realized that this wasn't a dream. This was real! He runs off as the beast's roar echoes behind him.

Meanwhile, a man stares at an all to familiar scroll. The man was the Knave of Hearts and the scroll was the Oraculum. His eyes widen as he sees something in the scroll that alarms him. He closes the scroll and shouts at his soldiers to move out.

Meanwhile, Quinn and TweddleDee and TweddleDum had managed to escape. He sees a sign pointing in two directions to different places. Why does everything in this place does not make sense! The twins grab his arm as they each go in a different direction.

"This way! East to Queast!" Says Tweedledum. "No, south to Snud!" Says TweedleDee pulling on Quinn's arm. Quinn was about to argue with them when a large bird scoops them up in his claws. Quinn watches as the twins were carried away shocked by what just happened.

Meanwhile, in Salazen Grum home of the Queen of Hearts, the Queen was Furious! She had made some strawberry tarts for herself and now three of them were gone. Someone stole three of my tarts! She shouts furiously.

A row of frog servants stands in a straight line as the Queen glares down at them. She walks the row, studying the face of each frog. In the end, she whirls to leer into the face of one terrified frog. "Did you steal my tarts?" She asks glaring at him.

"No, Your Majesty." He says as he stands tall. She wipes a telltale bit of jam from the side of its mouth and holds her finger up and sniffs it. "Strawberry." She said glaring at the frog. I uh. She glares at him as she walks away. I was so hungry! The Frog says pleading. "Off with his head!" She says not looking back as the guards grab the frog.

"No! Please! I have little ones to look after!" The frog begs. The Queen turns to a butler who's a fish. Go to his house and collect the little ones. I love tadpoles on toast almost as much as I love caviar.

The Fish butler suppresses his revulsion and anger. As he nods. Yes your majesty he says as he leaves. "Your majesty." The queen with the large head grins. As the Knave of Hearts approaches.

"Ilosovic Stayne...you knave, where have you been lurking? "She says holding out her hand. He plants a kiss on her hand as her grin widens. "Majesty, I found the Oraculum." He lays it on a table and rolls it out. She grins excitedly as she eyes the scroll. But frowns.

"That's it? It looks so ordinary for an oracle." Your majesty looks here he says pointing to an illustration. It shows Alice holding a small bundle in her arms. "Alice." She growled narrowing her eyes.

"I almost had forgotten that she'd had a son." What was that boy's name again?" "I believe it was Quinn, your majesty." Her eyes narrow to slits. Quinn of course. "If You found this then that can only mean one thing."

He's Here! Find Him! The Red Queen snapped. Search everywhere! "Find Quinn!" Find him! "I will bring his head and lay it at your feet." No, I want him brought here alive! "I want to do it myself!" She growled. "As you wish, your majesty."

Stayne climbs onto his horse a few hours later as the guards drag a growling bloodhound bound by a spiked collar and heavy ropes. He holds out a scrap of clothing that he'd found back in the mushroom forest. "Find the scent of the human boy and earn your freedom."

"For my wife and pups as well?" The bloodhound asks. "Everyone goes home." The Knave says grinning. The Hound reluctantly puts his nose to the ground and leads the Knights off on the hunt. Stayne's horse chuckles. "Dogs will believe anything."

Meanwhile, Quinn slows down as he tries to catch his breath. He takes a deep breath as he looks behind him. The creature was nowhere in sight. I lost it. He says sighing with relief. That relief is soon replaced with dread and terror as he remembers his current situation.

He still wished that this was a dream but deep down he knew that this was real! He was in Wonderland or Underland as it was called. This was the world he'd visited with his mother when he was a child.

He remembered he'd been one more time after his mother died but he couldn't remember what had happened. He looked down at the claw marks on his arm. This was real! Which meant…What he saw in that scroll would come to pass. He would have to slay the Jabberwocky!

"It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws." He turned around and his jaw dropped. Floating above a tree branch was the disembodied head of a large grey cat with florescent blue stripes and large green eyes. A large grin was plastered across its face.

"Your….You're a….What did that to you?" The cat asks him curiously tilting its large head. Uh, Banner or Bander…..The Bandersnatch? The cat asks. He nodded. "I'd better have a look." The cat says as he disappeared.

"The Cat reappears his whole body now visible." He

inspects the wound, then tries to lick it. What are you doing? He asks confused. "It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and putrefy." He tugs his arm away. It will be fine it's just a cut. It doesn't even hurt.

"At least let me bind it for you." The stubborn boy reluctantly agrees as he holds out his arm. The cat uses a large handkerchief to bind the wound. "What do you call yourself?" Quinn he says much to the cat's surprise. The Quinn? Y-Yes he says.

You don't look much like your mother at all. More like your father I suppose. You knew my father. Of course. Sure he only came here once but most of us remember. "He….He never told me. Hmm…Well You best be on your way.

Wait! My friends got captured by these soldiers in red armor and that monster. The red guards he said with a sigh. They work for the Queen of Hearts. "As for the Bandersnatch, your mother once earned that creature's respect.

"I remember her riding the beast into battle as she fought the Jabberwocky. Quinn was shocked. Anyways Like I said You'd best be on your way. "What way?" He asked confused. All I want to do is help my friends!

"Fine. I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter." There old friends of your mothers as well as yours. But that's it. He nodded as he followed the cat. They soon came to a house the house looked like a cross between a rabbit and a house.

The tea party had been going on for years. The tea set is an odd mixture of cracked pots and chipped cups. The tablecloth is stained and threadbare, the chairs lopsided. Sitting in a large chair at the front of the table was the mad hatter.

He seemed sad and distant. Even his clothes reflected his gloomy mood. He wore a ragged and scorched top hat on his head. His skin was white, and he had bright red-orange hair. The sad look in the hatter's eyes seems to instantly disappear as he sees Quinn following behind the Cheshire cat.

At the sight of him, the Hatter bolts upright. A grin on his face. Transfixed, he moves towards him climbing onto the table and walking towards him. He comes close, studying him intently. Your hair wants cutting... But it's you!

The boys stare at the man confused. He vaguely remembers the strange man from his childhood. But cannot remember the rest. "Are you sure hatter?" The Dormouse Questions. Standing on the table behind him.

"It's Quinn." He says grinning. "You're Quinn!" I'd know you anywhere! I'd know him anywhere! He says as he grabs the boy's hand as they walk back across the table. The hatter drops him in a chair next to his as he talks to him.

"Well, as you can see we're still having tea. It's all because I was obliged to kill Time waiting for your return. You're late, you know... naughty. Well anyway, time became quite offended and stopped altogether. Not a tick ever since."

He simply nodded pretending he understood half of what he was saying. "Time can be a funny thing." He said staring at the strange man. "Yes yes, of course. But now you are back, you see, and we need to get on to the Frabjous day." I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M.

Quinn nodded but winced remembering that one day was the day he was supposed to kill the Jabberwocky. Could he do it? He wasn't some knight no matter what that scroll showed. How was he going to slay that dragon? He remembered the sword in the drawing. Where would he even find it?!

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" The others raise their hands, but the hatter ignores them looking only at him. The boy shakes his head. The Hatter frowns and grumbles something under his breath in what Quinn was certain was Scottish.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asks confused. "Down with the Bloody Big Head". Bloody Big Head being the Red Queen. The Cheshire cat says appearing in an empty chair. "It's a secret language used by us...the Underland Underground Resistance!" The dormouse said.

"Come, come. We simply must commence with the slaying and such...Therefore, it's high time for Time to forgive and forget. Or forget and forgive, whichever comes first. Or is in any case, most convenient. I'm waiting."

The March Hare taps his watch and listens to it as he dips it into his teacup listens again. "It's ticking again! The hare says excitedly. The Cat puts his teacup down with disgust. "All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea."

"The entire world is falling to ruin and poor Chessur's off his tea." Said the hatter mockingly. "What happened that day was not my fault!" The Cheshire cat said. Suddenly enraged, the Hatter slams both hands on the table. Cups and teapots went flying.

"You ran out on them to save your own skin!" He shouts as he starts to curse at him in an outlandish language. "You guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering...The cat places his paws over the boy's ears to block out the cursing as he curses even faster.

"Shukem juggling sluking ur-pals. Bar lom muck egg brimni." Hatter! The dormouse shouts. The hatter jerks back slightly and clears his throat. Thank you. I'm fine. What's wrong with you, Tarrant? You used to be the life of the party.

"You used to do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend." Futter…? "It's a dance." The dormouse explained. Oh! he said still confused. "On the Frabjous day when the White Queen once again wears the crown, again. On that day, I'll Futterwacken... Vigorously."

Quinn looked between the hatter and the Cheshire cat as they glared at each other. They clearly didn't get along too well.

A loud howl echoes across the sky. It's the Knave! The march hair shouts. Hide him!

Quinn looks at them confused. "Who's the knave?" The Knave of Hearts is one of the red Queen's strongest soldiers and also her lover if I'm not mistaken. Said The Cheshire cat as he disappeared.

Drink this! The Hatter says holding out a bottle with all too familiar clear liquid. He wrinkles his nose but allows the hatter to force the liquid down his throat. He gags as he starts to shrink even more than he'd been when he started this journey.

He was now six inches tall. And like the last time, his clothes had shrunk with him. The hatter picked him up and hid him in an empty teapot. "Mind your head." He says as he places him inside placing the lid on.

Don't make a sound. The hatter says sternly. "Well, if it's not my favorite trio of lunatics." The knave says glaring at them. "You're all late for tea!" The March Hare says as he throws a teapot at them. It crashes at the knave's feet.

"We're looking for a boy called Quinn," The man says as the bloodhound sniffs around the table. Quinn feels sick to his stomach. Would they find him?! did they know?! He shuddered as he listened to the conversation with batted breath.

"Speaking of the Queen...here's a song we sang at her soiree." Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat! How I wonder where you're at! Quinn silently chuckled. The knave however was not amused. Stayne grabbed the Hatter around the neck. "If you're hiding him, you'll lose your heads."

"Already lost them." The man growls as he marches back to his horse. "All together now!" The hatter shouts as they continue the strange song. "Up above the world, you fly, Like a tea-tray in the sky." They sing as they all laugh crazily.

Quinn peeks out of the spout as they continue to sing despite everything. The bloodhound puts its paws on the table as it sniffs the teapot giving a low growl. "Down with Bloody Behg Hid." The hatter whispers to the hound.

The bloodhound blinks look's at the teapot and lowers his paws back to the ground. He lowers his head to the ground and sniffs letting out a loud howl pretending to find a new trail. Follow the Bloodhound! He shouts. The Knights go off but Stayne lingers suspiciously.

"You're all mad." He says as he rides off. "That was close the boy said as the hatter helped him out of the teapot. Good thing the Bloodhound is one of us or you'd be...She draws her finger across her throat ominously.

Quinn gulps nervously and nods. Yeah…Good thing. "Best take him to Marmoreal." The March hare said. "He'll be safe with the White Queen." Who's the white Queen? Quinn asks. Why she's only the true queen of Underland! The hatter said.

"Her name is Mirana, her sister Iracebeth is the Red Queen." Oh. The boys said as the hatter takes his hat off. Your ride. He says. "The hat?" He says confused. "Anyone can go by horse or rail. But the absolute best way to travel is by Hat." Oooh... I've just made a rhyme.

Quinn sits nervously on the hat as the dormouse shoves him aside and climbs onto the hat. "Sorry Mally….Just Quinn. Mally? It's short for Mallymkun. Oh. Sorry. He says as she climbs back onto the table glaring at him jealously.

"But you haven't had your tea!" The hare says as he throws a teapot at him. The hatter ducks as it sails over his head. Quinn stares at the forest around him as the hatter walks at an even pace. The boy clings to the hat not wanting to fall off.

"The hatter begins yet again to speak in gibberish. " 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe. She hops down to his shoulder."

"Sorry? What was that?" The boy said confused. Sorry? What was what? The hatter said just as confused as he continued his poem.

"The Jabberwock with eyes of flame. The jaws that bite. The claws that catch. Beware of the Jabberwock, my son. And the frumious Bandersnatch. He took his vorpal sword in hand. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead, and with its head. And he went galumping back."

"It's all about you, you know…Quinn was shocked. R-Really? He nodded. "Look I'm not slaying anything. I don't slay. So put it out of your mind." Mmm...mind. He picked him up off of his hat and set him on the ground.

Quinn stared at him in shock as he started to walk off. "Wait. You can't leave me here!" You don't slay... 'Do you have any idea what the Red Queen has done?" Quinn sighed feeling guilt. You "don't slay" the hatter said mockingly.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." He said nervously. I've never killed anything before! You're not the same as you were before. You were much more...much more muchier...you've lost your muchness. He raised a confused eyebrow. My what?

He pokes him in the stomach with his finger. "In there. Something's missing." As he tries to walk off again Quinn chases after him. "Tell me what Red Queen has done." He stops. "It's not a pretty story." I don't care. Tell me anyway.

He places him on his shoulder as they walk on the foliage around them becoming black and gnarled. They come to a place where the ground is scorched and barren. "What…What happened here?" The hatter's voice goes hoarse with emotion as he begins the tale.

"I was Hatter to the Queen at the time." My family, The Hightopp clan have always been employed at court. As he speaks Quinn gets a vision of the past. He sees the clearing as it had been before. People stood around talking to each other. They all wore some form of a hat. Every man woman and child.

There seemed to be some form of celebration going on. A woman with long white hair dressed in white sat atop a white horse. His friends along with the hatter stood around her. A white knight holding a shining sword stood near her. "Was that…The Vorpal sword?!"

The woods soon turned dark as enormous leathery wings block the sun. Faces fill with awe and as they watch the fearsome creature. The Jabberwocky was far more terrifying than he'd imagined. The creature's large black wings block the sunlight as he lets out a roar.

The Knight, stunned by its magnitude, drops the sword and flees. Panic soon ensues. People run as they try to escape. The Jabberwocky opens its mouth shooting out purple flames. The Queen's horse rears in fear.

Luckily, the Hatter grabs the reins and leads her to safety. As he looks back. He sees the white rabbit helping the others to escape. The Cheshire Cat hovers near to the Hightopp clan who stand together to protect the children. Who cower terrified behind the adults.

"But as the Jabberwocky descends upon them, the Cat disappears." No wonder the hatter was mad at the Cheshire cat. The Knave picks up the fallen sword. He lifts it victoriously as the Jabberwocky retreats.

Quinn blinks realizing he was back in the scorched clearing. The hatter however was still lost in his memory. Hatter? Hatter! Quinn calls out trying to reach his friend. The hatter jerks slightly and pulls himself from his painful memories.

"I'm fine. Just fine Really." He says calmly. Are you? Quinn asks his friend. Worriedly. "Did you hear that? I'm certain I heard something." Said the hatter. Quinn listens and his eyes widen in fear. Voices?

The hatter looks back at the dark woods. "Red Knights!" They hear the bay of the bloodhound. He puts Quinn in his shirt pocket as he runs. The Hatter dodges trees and leaps over stumps. He sees the edge of the woods ahead.

But suddenly there's a flash of red through the trees. He turns. A red knight steps out. He turns the other way, another red knight. They're surrounded. Eyeing them warily, he whispers to Quinn.

" Go south to Grampas Bluffs. The White Queen's castle is just beyond." The hatter said taking his hat off. What?! "No way what about you?" He ignores his question shaking the hat at him. "Jump on the hat! B-But-NOW!" He growls. The boy reluctantly obeys as he jumps onto the hat.

What are you going to d-Before he can finish the Hatter flings his arm wide sending the Hat and Quinn sailing over the treetops. "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN!" The hatter shouts at the top of his lungs.

Quinn clings to the hat as it sails out of the woods. He glances back at the edge of the forest to see the red guards surrounding his friend. He desperately wanted to run back to help his friend but knew it would do him no good especially at his current height.

He slips back under the safety of the hat as he cries thinking of his friend the hatter feeling ashamed that he'd done nothing to help him. It didn't matter. Tomorrow he'd find his way to the red Queen castle and rescue him himself! Quinn closed his eyes as he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
